finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barret Wallace/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Barret appeared as a support character in ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. His Unison Limit Break was Heavy Shot. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Barret is unlocked by collecting Silver Crystal Shards. He is a Defense and Support oriented character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Barret is an ally and a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. He is depicted in his default Final Fantasy VII and his Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfits. ;Ability Cards FFAB Big Shot - Barret SR.png|Big Shot (SR). FFAB Bolt - Barret SR.png|Bolt (SR). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret SR.png|Grenade Bomb (SR). FFAB Hammer Blow - Barret SR.png|Hammer Blow (SR). FFAB Mindblow - Barret SR.png|Mindblow (SR). FFAB Quake2 - Barret SR.png|Quake2 (SR). FFAB Satellite Beam - Barret SR.png|Satellite Beam (SR). FFAB Big Shot - Barret SR+.png|Big Shot (SR+). FFAB Bolt - Barret SR+.png|Bolt (SR+). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret SR+.png|Grenade Bomb (SR+). FFAB Hammer Blow - Barret SR+.png|Hammer Blow (SR+). FFAB Mindblow - Barret SR+.png|Mindblow (SR+). FFAB Quake2 - Barret SR+.png|Quake2 (SR+). FFAB Satellite Beam - Barret SR+.png|Satellite Beam (SR+). FFAB 8inch Cannon - Barret SSR.png|8inch Cannon (SSR). FFAB Angermax - Barret SSR.png|Angermax (SSR). FFAB Big Shot - Barret SSR.png|Big Shot(SSR). FFAB Big Shot - Barret SSR 2.png|Big Shot(SSR). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret SSR.png|Grenade Bomb (SSR). FFAB Hammer Blow - Barret SSR.png|Hammer Blow (SSR). FFAB Mindblow - Barret SSR.png|Mindblow (SSR). FFAB S-Mine - Barret SSR.png|S-Mine (SSR). FFAB 8inch Cannon - Barret SSR+.png|8inch Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Angermax - Barret SSR+.png|Angermax (SSR+). FFAB Big Shot - Barret SSR+.png|Big Shot (SSR+). FFAB Big Shot - Barret SSR+ 2.png|Big Shot (SSR+). FFAB Hammer Blow - Barret SSR+.png|Hammer Blow (SSR+). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret SSR+.png|Grenade Bomb (SSR+). FFAB Mindblow - Barret SSR+.png|Mindblow (SSR+). FFAB S-Mine - Barret SSR+.png|S-Mine (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Angermax - Barret Legend SR.png|Angermax (SR). FFAB Big Shot - Barret Legend SR.png|Big Shot (SR). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret Legend SR.png|Grenade Bomb (SR). FFAB Mindblow - Barret Legend SR.png|Mindblow (SR). FFAB Satellite Beam - Barret Legend SR.png|Satellite Beam (SR). FFAB Thunder - Barret Legend SR.png|Thunder (SR). FFAB Angermax - Barret Legend SR+.png|Angermax (SR+). FFAB Big Shot - Barret Legend SR+.png|Big Shot (SR+). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret Legend SR+.png|Grenade Bomb (SR+). FFAB Mindblow - Barret Legend SR+.png|Mindblow (SR+). FFAB Satellite Beam - Barret Legend SR+.png|Satellite Beam (SR+). FFAB Thunder - Barret Legend SR+.png|Thunder (SR+). FFAB 8inch Cannon - Barret Legend SSR.png|8inch Cannon (SSR). FFAB Ungarmax - Barret Legend SSR.png|Angermax (SSR). FFAB Big Shot - Barret Legend SSR.png|Big Shot (SSR). FFAB Catastrophe - Barret Legend SSR.png|Catastrophe (SSR). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret Legend SSR.png|Grenade Bomb (SSR). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret Legend SSR 2.png|Grenade Bomb (SSR). FFAB Hammer Blow - Barret Legend SSR.png|Hammer Blow (SSR). FFAB Mindblow - Barret Legend SSR.png|Mindblow (SSR). FFAB Satellite Beam - Barret Legend SSR.png|Satellite Beam (SSR). FFAB S-Mine - Barret Legend SSR.png|S-Mine (SSR). FFAB 8inch Cannon - Barret Legend SSR+.png|8inch Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Ungarmax - Barret Legend SSR+.png|Angermax (SSR+). FFAB Big Shot - Barret Legend SSR+.png|Big Shot (SSR+). FFAB Catastrophe - Barret Legend SSR+.png|Catastrophe (SSR+). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret Legend SSR+.png|Grenade Bomb (SSR+). FFAB Grenade Bomb - Barret Legend SSR+ 2.png|Grenade Bomb (SSR+). FFAB Hammer Blow - Barret Legend SSR+.png|Hammer Blow (SSR+). FFAB Mindblow - Barret Legend SSR+.png|Mindblow (SSR+). FFAB Satellite Beam - Barret Legend SSR+.png|Satellite Beam (SSR+). FFAB S-Mine - Barret Legend SSR+.png|S-Mine (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF7 Barret Wallace R+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF7 Barret Wallace SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Barret is a playable character who could be recruited during Lost Memories Challenge Event as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Shinra Building Floors 66-68 stage in the Rescue track line. He was further available via the Bonus Quest, "Complete Corel Prison Classic (VII)", and has also appeared in Hidden Resolve as well as A Night to Remember, the latter being a reference to the extremely rare "bromance" scenario that may play out in the Gold Saucer date. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Barret appears in the trading card game published by Square Enix. On one card, Barret can use his Hammer Blow Limit command as an Action Ability, while the other card has Gatling Gun as an Action Ability. Cards with Barret from ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete also exist. His cards are earth-elemental. Barret2 TCG.png|Trading card. Barret TCG.png|Trading card. Barret3 TCG.png|Trading card. Barret PR TCG.png|Trading card. Barret4 TCG.png|Trading card. ''Triple Triad Barret appears in a Triple Triad card in the version of Triple Triad available via the ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy VII